orc_gladiators_revengefandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
There are 16 different weapons to choose from. Melee: ____________________ * Pelt (Agility, Adaptable) - A headpiece made from a pelt that has fur, feathers and scales. Touching it makes your skin crawl. Abilities: ''' * Survival Instincts - As an unarmed Orc, you can focus on your survival. A single hit against you cannot exceed a percentage of your maximum HP. '''Max Damage Taken (per hit): 30% Max HP * Shapechange Courage, Shapechange Hunter, Feral Aura, Shapechange Cunning, Primal Rage, and Focused Shift. Pelt bonuses: +150 base HP, +20 attack damage and +50% more attributes per level up. * War Hammer (Strength, Tank) - Heavy and big, this hammer will making crushing skulls easy work. Using it will also be a good work out. Abilities: * Stone Skin - Your skin is as hard as stone. Reduces all physical damage taken. Physical Resistance: 25%. * Storm Bolt, Thunderclap, Leap, Might Aura, Avatar and Bolster. War Hammer bonuses: '+200 HP and +6 strength. * ''Great Axe ''(Strength, DPS) - Obviously used for cutting foes in twain. It definitely looks Horde in origin. '''Abilities: '''Shockwave, War Stomp, Endurance Aura, Mortal Strike, Juggernaut and Berserker's Blood. '''Great Axe bonuses: '+6 strength, +4 agility and +20 damage. * Double Blade ''(Strength, Melee Caster) - Menacing and ornated, this weapon obviously belonged to a hulking demon. Its power may seep into you over time. '''Abilities: '''Demon Skin, Firestorm, Terror, Vampiric Aura, Conjure Soulstone, Demonic Circle and Dimensional Gate. '''Double Blade bonuses: '+4 strength, +50 mana, +200 HP and +3 armor. * ''Runeblade ''(Strength, Tank) - An essential weapon of the Deathknight, allows the wielder to manipulate the powers that surround death itself. '''Abilities: Unholy Frenzy, Death Coil, Desecrate, Death Pact, Unholy Presence, Surrender Soul and Undead Companion. Runeblade bonuses: '''+6 strength, +4 armor and +15 damage. * ''Pickaxe ''(Strength, Melee Specialist) - This pickaxe has benn well uses. It was probably used by a peasant or peon for gathering resources and building structures. '''Abilities: '''Construct Tower, Repair, Unstable Concoction, Overdrive, Scavenger, Mark Target, Modifications and War Mill. '''Pickaxe bonuses: +4 strength, +4 intelligence, +7 damage and +100 mana. * Katana * Claws Ranged: ____________________ * Alchemy Flask * Crystal Ball * Naga Trident * War Drums * Bow * Druid Staff * Wizard Staff * Scythe Weapon Overview: ____________________ Things are pretty straightfoward in this game mode when it comes to weapons as well as there being room for experimentation with how they are played (especially on normal mode). For example, most often you will see War Hammers tanking, druid healing, and ranged classes doing damage. Not that other classes can't fulfill those roles, such as a Great Axe tank or an Alchemy Flask healer. Though like all the other classes they have their strengths and weaknesses. War Hammer excels at tanking because of abilities like Leap and Avatar, not to mention the talents as well (Unbreakable reducing all physical damage taken by 35%, Athleticism giving increased range to lLap as well as removing the mana cost and giving 1000hp on top of that). The most important thing is composition, as long as there is a good spread of people covering tanking, healing and damage despite what weapon choices are made and with teamwork any number of weapon combinations can work.